Green and Blue
by FoxAK
Summary: All the shinigamis in Soul Society were unable to comprehend the sudden change of personality of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12th Division. When asked, the captain simply replied that he made a friend in the Human World. Just who is able to do such a feat? Somewhat related to the story "Skipping Stone". Mayuri x OC is implied.
1. Prologue

"Kurotsuchi-kun!"

"What's the matter, Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Well, I… uh… just wanted to ask you something."

"If I'm able to answer it, then I will."

"What made you change so much? Well, I do know that Tenari-chan influenced you greatly, but ever since you returned from the Human World, you've been acting differently. Even though only a little bit, but there are still some differences."

"Oh, that. It's quite simple, actually. I made a friend."

"You what?!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Shishishi… I remember the hollow went over here… strange… why did it run? I only want to dissect it… Oh where are you, Potential Test Subject #821095? Where are you? If you come out now, I'll give you anesthesia when I catch you and strap you onto the operation table."

"Potential Test Subject #821095? What are you talking about? Get out of my way before I electrify you."

"What?" _Spinning around, Kurotsuchi Mayuri faced the green-haired man which was known as Verde, the Arcobaleno of Thunder. _"How interesting. You can see me?"

"You're standing in my way. How can I not see you? I've got to test out some of my new inventions before I sell them to Viper. So, would you be so kind as to get out of my way?"

"Shishishi. How bold of you, human. I am on a mission in capturing a very interesting specimen. Would you like to jo-"

"Not interested. I like mathematics. Nothing else. Especially dismembering animals."

"Rest assured. The organism I am after is far from the cuddly beings you refer to as animals. In fact, it's standing behind you."

_Verde turned around nonchalantly and saw a gigantic hollow, dripping drool all over the ground behind him. _"Ah. So it is." _The two men took another glance at the monster, and took off, running as fast as they could. _"What is that thing?! I thought you were going to take care of it! Why are you running away with me?!"

"That, is called a hollow."

"Why are you still talking in such a calm manner?! It's chasing after us!"

"Chasing after you, I presume. I believe it likes your scent."

"Stop trying to act cool! You're scared, aren't you?! Whoa!"

"I'm not the least bit frightened. I'm just leading it away from the public, where I can subdue it easily without any interruptio- Gah!" _The shinigami screamed out in alarm as a garbage can was flung at him. Dodging quickly, he resumed running._

_Seeing his companion brush away some sweat from his painted face, Verde chuckled dryly. _"Not scared, eh? Almost lost your life back there."

"Shut up. Someone like me won't be killed by a container filled with trash. Know your place, human."

"Touchy. Hey, look! An open area!"

"Why yes."

_Stopping after reaching the middle of the empty parking lot, Mayuri drew out his zanpakutou. _"Stay back, layman, if you value your worthless life."

"Why are you so rude? Just who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?"

"I have no need to tell you that, since it is beyond your level of comprehension."

"…As long as you're happy, I guess. Here it comes."

_The incredibly huge hollow emerged out of nowhere and landed in front of the shinigami. Grinning dementedly, he whispered, _"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo." _To Verde's amazement, the katana Mayuri was holding transformed itself into a trident-like sword. The blades were long and curved, yet what piqued his interest was the guard of the blade. It was in the form of a baby, whose hands are clasped together as if praying to the heavens. Verde watched as the agile shinigami did his work, severing the hollow's head in a single blow. Then, in horror, he saw the shinigami split the deceased hollow's body, rummaging through his body as if it was nothing but sack. _"Shishi~! I changed my mind. You don't even deserve to be on my operation table. There is nothing of worth in your body, hollow."

"Hey! Behind you!"

"What now…! This is…!"

_An even larger hollow towered over them. Mayuri cursed silently as he backed away slowly. He was still devising a plan in how to defeat the behemoth when Verde pushed him aside. _"It's my turn to shine."

"Nonsense! As if a human can defeat a hollow of this sort! You're only throwing away your life!"

"Just watch." _Positioning himself, he rubbed both of his hands together, and pointed at the hollow. _"Electrico Thunder." _A sudden bolt of green electricity escaped Verde's body from the tip of his finger and the shocking experience of the hollow began. Soon, there was nothing but the charred remains of the hollow. Glancing at his surprised companion, he grinned. _"Still think I'm nothing but a worthless human, whatever and whoever you are?"

"I take it back. You seem more… interesting than any other specimen I've encountered."

"You see me as a specimen as well?"

"Everything that can be cut open is classified as "Potential Test Subjects", including you."

"…I see. Well, I don't really want to be referred as "Potential Test Subject #821096" for the rest of my life by you, so I'll introduce myself."

"Ah, how considerate of you. That way I can put a label when I bottle you up."

"…That wasn't what I meant."

"No?"

"Definitely. My name is Verde, one of the I Prescelti Sette, also known as the Arcobaleno of Thunder. And who am I speaking to?"

"I am the captain of the 12th Division of Soul Society, a place where shinigamis reside. My name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I won't repeat it again, so remember it."


	3. Chapter 2

"So this is your abode. It appears to me more like a lab than a house, if you don't mind me saying."

_Verde shrugged lightly as he closed the door to his house. It has been simply ages since the last time he had a guest. _"I don't mind. Being inside a lab makes me feel more at ease, Mayuri."

"Hmm, so I see. Tell me, Verde, what is your field of expertise?"

"Pardon?"

"You yourself are a scientist. So am I. I excel in anatomy and inventing. How about you?"

"Like I said before, I'm a mathematician. No equation can stump me. Also, I am quite good at inventing little gadgets and mechanisms. As far as I can see, I believe we are at the same level, except in different subjects."

"I must agree with you again. How delightful. I am finding you to be quite an interesting person. I think I'll pass on the idea of opening you and studying you. It seems to me that you might be the only person in this world who I can have a splendid conversation with."

"I'm glad we think alike. Are you in a rush to return to that Soul Society place? If not, there's an empty room for guests upstairs. You can stay overnight if you like."

"How generous of you. I take the offer. Besides, nobody will miss me back there. Instead, they fervently wish for my disappearance."

"Oh? Why is that?" _The green-haired scientist went into the kitchen and brought out two cups filled with green tea. Handing one to his guest, they both sat down on the sofa._

_Sipping daintily at his tea, Mayuri replied,_ "Nobody understands the value of science. You see, us shinigami exist to fight hollows and bring balance to the world. Hollows are, how should I put it, evil souls. There are, of course, good souls as well. We call them pluses. The amount of hollows and pluses must be around at the same amount or else the balance will be disrupted. Do you follow me, Verde?"

_Nodding, Verde responded. _"Basically, you shinigamis keep this world in order by killing hollows."

"Aptly put. As I said, we exist to fight hollows, so a large amount of brutes exist in Soul Society. Barbarians could never understand the delicate work we scientists do. The captain of the 11th Division is the one that I abhor the most. A fight-loving, blood-thirsty maniac. He insults my work whenever he gets the chance to."

"Hah." _Mayuri's one-man audience suddenly scoffed. _"We're on the same boat. In the I Prescelti Sette, there are many who resemble that captain of yours. The Arcobaleno of Rain, Cloud… and that detestable Sun."

"To think that someone like you would hate another that much. How amusing."

"Very funny. Reborn… he always thinks that he can boss all of us around just because he's the strongest. Threatening me, pointing his gun at my head, forced me to accomplish all the hard missions… that atrocious hit man has been nothing but a bother to me."

"Shishishi! How very amusing! How amusing indeed! To think that we have so much in common! I'm starting to like you very much." _Leaving his seat, he made way to the stairs. _"How do I know which one is the guest's room?"

_Verde waved his hand distractedly as he replied, _"There's only two rooms in this house. The one without the sign on the door is the guest's room. Feel free to do whatever you want in that room. It's yours from now on."

_Leaning on the railing, Mayuri smirked. _"You must be jesting. A room to a stranger you just met?"

"Nah. I'm not the kind who jokes around for nothing. As you said, we have many things in common. I believe we'll be good acquaintances in no time. So, the room is yours."

"All right then, suit yourself. One last question, is there a personal bathroom in the guest's room or do we share one?"

"Of course there's a personal bathroom. I hate sharing bathrooms. It's not sanitary."

"Another point agreed."


	4. Chapter 3

_In the middle of the night, when all was silent, Mayuri sat on his new bed. He was troubled. Ruffling his blue hair, he muttered, _"Damn… I forgot the fact that the paint for my makeup is in my room back at Soul Society… Why didn't I think of this before taking a bath? Argh… I'm only piling up my troubles… hmm… what to do… no use… I can't think straight right now. Maybe it's because I'm exhausted from everything that happened today. Whatever. I'll think up a solution tomorrow." _Casting his worries aside, he lay down and drew the covers up. Before he could think of anything else, he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_In the room next to Mayuri's, Verde, too, sat on his bed, deep in thought. _"I wonder what Okaa-sama would say if she saw me right now… she would probably congratulate me about finding someone who shares my thoughts, saying stuff about finding a friend. Hmm… nothing will happen if I stay up thinking about things like these, except for receiving dark circles under my eyes next morning." _Coming up with a conclusion, he snuggled up inside his bed and soon fell asleep as well._

* * *

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" _Verde inquired spontaneously when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When Mayuri came into view, the owner of the house paused momentarily. Coughing politely, he resumed speaking as if nothing had happened. _"Say, what do you want for breakfast? If it's meat or vegetables, I've got them in the fridge. It will take a couple of minutes for me to prepare it though."

"I don't have the appetite. It sometimes comes to me when my research is going smoothly."

"…That's not really healthy." _The green-haired scientist commented to his guest as Mayuri seated himself at the dining table which was positioned near the laboratory._

_There was only a cup of green tea on the table. Mayuri eyed it suspiciously and asked, _"Then what about you? I don't see your breakfast."

"Huh? Isn't it right there on the table?"

"…You mean this cup of tea?"

"Yeah. That's my breakfast. I can live on tea for months. Although, sometimes an occasional snack is needed."

"That's… ridiculous… Your health seems to be worse than my own."

"Lies. Green tea is known for its health benefits. Green tea is reputed to be helpful when it comes to cancer, rheumatoid arthritis, high cholesterol levels, cardiovascular disease, infections, impaired immune function and many more. It can also prevent tooth decay! Do not underestimate the powers of green tea!" _The scientist shook his fist with defiance after he finished his speech on his favorite drink._

_Mayuri raised both of his hands, accepting defeat. _"All right, all right, I understand, you green tea fanatic. By the way, haven't you noticed… uh… my appearance?"

"Oh that? I noticed it." _Verde just had to admit that Mayuri was actually quite good-looking without the makeup. _

"You don't have anything to say? About my makeup and all that?"

"Hey, I mind my own business. Everyone has their own privacy, and I respect that. You want to wear makeup, be my guest. You don't want to wear it anymore, I don't care. You do what you want, I do what I want. It's just that simple." _Verde pulled out his chair slightly and sat, grabbing his cup of tea in process. _"Besides, I like your choice in color. I took some time in researching colors at one time, so I can tell a little about you. Do you want to listen further?"

"You have caught my interest, Verde. Please do say what you see through my paint."

"Black and white. Those are the colors you have painted your body with. As for your nails, if I remember correctly, they were blue. Black symbolizes fear, sadness, anger and sometimes death. Perhaps someone important to you died when you were young. White, on the other hand, represents reverence and purity, most likely because you look up to someone. Cold, calm, stability, technology and security are the only things that come to mind when speaking of the color blue. Those should be representing yourself. Am I correct?"

"…You are indeed someone to be wary of, Verde. To be able to pierce right into the depths of my soul as if it was nothing just like that… very impressive. How very impressive indeed. Yes, you are correct. The death was that of my mother's, when I was at the age of 10. As for the person to whom I respect yet refuse to admit most of the time, is Urahara Kisuke, my former captain. His imagination knows no boundaries. He was able to create anything out of nothing. He was also the one who created the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and recruited me."

"What an interesting life you have led, Mayuri. I do wish to hear more, if I'm not treading onto the secrets hidden in your heart."

"What I said was basically everything already. Teased and bullied I was when I was young. Kaa-san died, I snapped, tried to kill a high ranked shinigami and was thrown into jail. Kisuke recognized me for my talents and got me out. After he got discharged and exiled, I was promoted into the captain of the 12th Division."

"I must repeat it again. What an interesting life you have led… Then I will say mine too, out of courtesy. At the age of 2, my father abandoned my mother and I because he was chased by the mafia. He didn't do anything wrong, but that organization wanted him dead. Refusing to get the family involved, he disappeared. My mother always had a disease. Doctors said it was incurable, and soon, the only person I could rely and trust left the world. Using the only thing I could boast, which was knowledge from all the books I read, I picked up the job as a tutor. Earning the necessary money to live and to go to school, I managed to live until today, when I became known as one of the smartest people alive. Thus, earning a spot in the I Prescelti Sette."

"Your life isn't that bad either."

"Thanks." _The supping of the tea continued for Verde until he drained it empty. _"Ah, Mayuri. I've got a question that has been irritating me ever since we met."

"Oh, do you? What? It better not be something about hollows again."

"No, no. You explained that quite clearly to me already. It's about the fact that I can see you. What makes you think that I am able to do that when others aren't? Yesterday was also the first time for me to see a hollow, and believe me, I've got almost the entire city under my surveillance. So it's not quite possible for me to miss something of that size."

"Hmm… I've been pondering over that same problem. And to be honest, I am incapable to come up with a rational explanation. Did you pick anything up prior to our meeting?"

"What? Yes, I think I did."

"…You really picked something up?"

"Yup. Wait a second. I remember I placed it in this pocket… Ah, here it is." _He removed an object in the shape of a square. It resembled a tile, yet there was string attached to it. On it was carved the number 12 in kanji._

_Sighing, Mayuri tapped the item impatiently. _"This is the reason. This certain item you hold once belonged to me. It's a little necklace I made for a certain someone in my division. I was planning to give it to her, but I estimate that I must've dropped it and never noticed it when I was chasing after that hollow."

"Oh! Then, it's my bad for keeping it. Here, you can have it back." _Verde pushed the trinket across the table and towards Mayuri._

"No need. You can keep it. Things such as this can be remade in less than 5 minutes, so no need to return it to me. Think of it as a present from me for your hospitality. Also, by wearing it, it allows you to see spiritual beings such as myself and hollows."

"Wait, I'm fine by seeing shinigami, but I'll also be able to see hollows like this?"

"That's correct. There are always pros and cons for something."

"That's not true. There are no cons for green tea."

"…You're addicted to that drink, Verde."

"Can't help it." _He said as he poured himself another cup._ "Been drinking it ever since I was 5. Say, what do you like eating? Favorite foods?"

"That's easy. Pike. I hate onions though."

"Hmm… how about I prepare some pike for tonight's dinner?"

"You'll most likely burn down the lab along with the fish."

"How uncouth. I did manage to survive by myself up until now. Enjoy yourself in my lab. I'm off to do some shopping. There's another computer besides the one that I usually use. Information from my own computer is automatically copied into the other, so you can check out my past experiments and inventions. Knock yourself out, Mayuri." _Wearing the necklace, Verde waved good-bye and left the house, closing the door after he got out._


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm back."

"That you are. Verde, this research is the one that caught my eye."

"Oh really? Which one?" _Verde closed the door and dropped the grocery bags onto the ground, joining Mayuri at the lab._

_The blue-haired scientist pointed at the screen._ "This entire concept of equipment or animals inside a box is so very interesting. Have you succeeded in making one?"

"No, I'm still trying my best. This project is being worked on by 3 different individuals, Innocenti, Koenig and myself. It all started when the 3 of us found several blueprints made by a person named Lorenzini. We decided to finalize his dream, for he was unable to create such items back in his time. But, we are still missing something. And what it is, I still don't know."

"You're on the right track and I can tell you what you are missing, Verde."

'You can?"

"I've checked this entire project many times already before you returned, so I can say it without any doubts. You're missing an incredibly huge power source. How to get such energy, I have no ide-"

"Mayuri, you're a genius!"

"What?"

"Flames! That's the answer!"

"It's my turn to be baffled and your turn to do the explanation."

"Flames are similar to the aura of a person, and we from the mafia use it to strengthen ourselves. There are many different kinds of flames, and each is quite formidable in terms of power. So… we need something that can gather up flames and insert them into these boxes… but what… Ah! Of course! Rings!"

"Now you're just getting delusional."

"See, rings passed down in mafia families are known for the ability to power up its wearer's flames. It's like an amplifier, yet it contains a large amount of flames as well. So if we cram a ring into the box, channel its flames into the box… It might work. It just might work! Thank you, Mayuri!"

"You're… welcome?"

"This is a great scientific breakthrough! I don't know how I can thank you enough, Mayuri!"

"Easy. Just don't burn the house down when you're cooking."

"My good mood is disappearing fast, you know? Killing intent is rising, though."


	6. Chapter 5

"I must say, you are a skilled cook. This is quite a nice meal you've put up."

"Hah, it's my first time cooking pike though. Glad you like it." _ Silence came as the two men sat at the table, eating their own share of pike. _"Do you mind me asking my last question?"

"Shishishi… Don't mind at all. Fire away."

"You mentioned that this necklace I'm wearing right now is for a lady in your division. Is it your… uh… girlfriend? I won't be shocked if you admit it, for you're not… bad-looking."

"Girlfriend? It's been quite long since I've been in touch with a female shinigami. Other females, such as lab rats, I encounter them almost every day. Female shinigami say they feel… uneasy when they're around me. Males as well."

"Strange, I don't feel that way. Instead, I find you to be a pleasant man, full of surprises."

"That's good to hear. As for your question, I was planning to give the necklace to this certain lady." _After speaking, he reached inside his kimono and drew out a photo. It was that of a beautiful young woman with green eyes. Most of her black hair was pulled back to form a long braid. Her expression was special because there was only melancholy on her face._

"Wow, a real beauty. If she's not your girlfriend, then… you're stalking her or something?"

"It's your turn to be uncouth now. She's my lieutenant, also my daughter."

"…Your daughter? You're kidding with me, right? There's no resemblance at all."

"She's what you can say… hmm… a homunculus."

"A man-made human?"

"In your world, that is what she would be called. We from the SRDI are responsible for creating gigais, otherwise known as "mannequins" in your world. Since shinigamis have no physical body and are nothing but a soul, we cannot be seen by normal humans. So, by entering one of these "mannequins", we will have a physical body that can be seen. This lady in the picture, Kurotsuchi Nemu, is made from a gigai and an artificial soul by me. Technically, she and I are in a creator-creation relationship, thus, father-daughter relationship."

"This has got to be one of the most impressive things that I have ever come across. Artificial life? I can make robots and animals, but a breathing, thinking, eating and bleeding human? That is truly out of my league. You are a master inventor, Mayuri."

"Thank you for the compliments."


	7. Chapter 6

"Nighttime has arrived and it's getting late. What are your plans?"

"I plan on returning to Soul Society."

"Oh. That so? Well, I'm not stopping you. But, just out of curiosity, why?"

"I can't bear the thought of leaving my precious lab in the hands of those plebes. Who knows how many experiments have gone wrong already without me supervising them. It sends shudders down my spine whenever I think of all the valuable information going down the drain."

"…You're very strict, you know?"

"Well, I can't seem to trust anybody in my lab except for Akon, my 3rd Seat. He's very trustworthy."

"Oh~! You actually trust people~! Isn't that sweet?"

"…You're annoying me. If you desire to live longer, don't provoke me."

"Hah, provoke you? I wouldn't do that when we first met."

"…What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed something different about yourself? You're not as arrogant and as selfish today. Though you were only here for a short 2 days, I think you've changed a great deal. What do you think, Mayuri? What do you think the reason behind all this?"

"Because I met you?"

"Precisely. I was often called names by the others. Most of the insults were about me being cold, and only cared about research. Unfriendly, hostile… and sometimes even "bastard". I was beginning to think all of those adjectives were actually true, until I met you, someone who recognized me for who I truly was. I'm quite sure it's the same occurrence you met. After thinking about it when I was out picking dinner, I realized that in such a brief period of time, we have become real friends. Close ones, at that. Do you see what I see? I'm positive that you do, but whether you admit it or not, it's up to you, my friend. We started off as two scientists who were on constant cautious mode, and then we began to trust each other a bit after coming to an agreement on various subjects. Now look at ourselves right now. What do you see? The ancient mistrust simply evaporated."

"Shi… Shishishi… how correct you are… I most certainly enjoyed my time here with you, with a person who can share my feelings with and actually understand them. Now this is awkward. But… since you said it yourself, I'll say it as well. It's an honor to be your friend, Verde."

"Heh, same with me, Mayuri. So, guess this is good-bye?"

"Not "good-bye". It's "so long". I'll visit you ever so often, Verde. But…"

"But what?"

"But… promise me you'll keep this as a secret? Everything, even how I look and our meeting? I hope you can do it until I'm ready."

"Promise, kept. Mouth, sealed."

"…I knew I could trust you…Then… so long."

_Verde watched his newfound friend disappear through a door that came out of nowhere, which vanished as well later. With a smile creeping up his lips, he whispered, _"Mayuri, no matter how lonely and friendless you think you are, I'll still surpass you. You may not know it, but you're not alone."


	8. Epilogue

"And… that's basically what happened."

_Shunsui scratched his beard thoughtfully. _"So… you made a… friend?"

"How many times do you wish for me to repeat until that miniscule fact finally seeps into that filthy polluted mind of yours, Kyouraku-taichou?"

_The elderly shinigami flinched after hearing the poison-laced words. _"Aw… there's no need to get angry, Kurotsuchi-kun. I was only kidding."

"Yeah, just let the drunk off for once, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"Akon?"

"Eh~? Akon-kun, you're so mean to me… hic!"

"…When did you get drunk?"

"Ah, I… hic! Got bored… during the middle… hic! So I thought… maybe a good drink would make me… hic! Awake again… hic!"

"Oh my…" _Mayuri ruffled his blue hair. _"So I was telling an important story… to a drunk?"

"Not necessarily. It seemed like Yoruichi-san came by and… sort of… uh… hooked up the entire Soul Society? Everyone… heard your story, Taichou."

"…Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Ah? Hic!"

"Pass me some sake. A new bottle if you may."


End file.
